justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Love It
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Guards Dance) |dg = (Classic) / (Guards Dance) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 each (Guards Dance) 1 (Mashup) |nosm = |pc = (Classic) / (Guards Dance) |gc = (Classic) / (Guards Dance) Brown (Beta) |lc = (Classic) (Guards Dance) |mashup = Best of JD 2014 |alt = Guards Dance Just Dance VIP ( ) (Unreleased) |pictos = 159 (Classic) 90 (Guards) 91 (Mashup) |perf = Guards Dance Benjamin Akl (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2) |nowc = ILoveIt (Classic) ILoveItALT (Guards Dance)}}"I Love It" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with black hair tightly tied as Bantu knots up to the sides, black and lilac sunglasses, an aqua colored loose crop top with a lime eye with eyelashes on it, lilac fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters, and black patent creepers. Guards Dance Both dancers are men dressed as British royal guards. They are wearing blue bearskins, red tunics, and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven buttons before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Iloveitalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Iloveitalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There is the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts, there are lips in the background singing to the phrase "I don't care." The screen zooms and pans around the dancer throughout the song. Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two guard booths. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. It may have been inspired by Queen Elizabeth's palace because of how the guards were standing in and the guard booths. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Cross your right arm in front of your body while kicking with your left leg. Gold Move 4: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move of the routine. Iloveit gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Iloveit gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Iloveit gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Iloveit gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Guards Dance There are 4 Gold Moves in the Guards Dance routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Tap on your head while moving to the right. Iloveitalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Iloveitalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move of the routine. (I Love It) Iloveit gm 4.png|Gold Move (I Love It) Iloveitmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup I Love It has a Mashup with the theme Best of ''JD 2014. It only features ''Just Dance 2014 dancers (the original dancer not withstanding). Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''I Love It '' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Gentleman'' *''Applause'' *''Starships'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''María'' *''Just Dance'' *''Gentleman'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Gentleman'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Feel This Moment'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Just Dance'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''I Love It ''GM Community Remix I Love It has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *littlesiha USA *luchoprado1995 Poland *Ungezogen Mexico *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *chris_mcgoo72 USA *Kondzix06 Poland *TrovadorDowning Chile *MsbowElite1 USA *Fatbirdy12 USA *AttemptedFaun09 Mexico *Tulioakar96 Brazil *wfilinski Netherlands *Anderlini Canada *HopedSaturn6664 USA *Foxywavre Belgium *Poutaf France *Julia Hazama 11 Brazil *TexBlock Germany *That Boca Babe Canada Appearances in Mashups I Love It is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * I Love It (Best Of JD 2014) * Blame (Sunglasses) * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Let’s Groove (Just Shine) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Guard Dance * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *''I Love It'' is the first song by Charli XCX in the series. *The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff" and "b**ch" is replaced with "chick." "Damn" is censored separately. *The Guards Dance was the first alternate routine in to be revealed. **In a vote to determine the first alternate routine to be revealed, it came first to Happy and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *There was supposed to be a VIP routine for I Love It featuring Katy Perry, but it was left unreleased. *In the appearances made by I Love It (Classic) in Mashups, the accompanying camera movements do not exist. *''I Love It'' (Mashup) can be found in its .zip file on the server, along with the Mashups for Maps, Addicted To You, and Problem. *The shirt worn by the coach in the Classic routine is worn by Natoo in Je sais pas danser and its music video. *''I Love It '' was one of the songs that was selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *The routine features the second-closest zoom in the entire series, after Happy. *Despite the fact that I Love It makes an appearance in the trailer for , it is currently not available for the service. Gallery Game Files Iloveit.jpg|''I Love It'' ILoveItALT Cover Generic.png|''I Love It'' (Guards Dance) ILoveItMU.png|''I Love It'' (Mashup) Iloveit cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Letsgroovemu cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Iloveitalt cover albumcoach.png|Guards Dance's album coach iloveit_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic's album background iloveitalt_cover_albumbkg.png|Guard Dance's album background Iloveit cover.png| cover (Classic) Iloveitalt cover.png| cover (Guards Dance) Iloveitmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Iloveit cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover Iloveit p1 ava.png|Classic avatar Iloveitalt p1 ava.png|Guard Dance avatar Iloveit pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta Elements I_love_it_beta_color_scheme.png|Proof showing that I Love It has a different color scheme on the NTSC cover for Just Dance 2015 I love it another color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Others Icona Pop.jpg JD2015 SCREENSHOT I LOVE IT WiiU 3tcm24147738.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg Iloveit background.jpg|Background Iloveit background 2.jpg|Background 2 Iloveit background 3.jpg|Background 3 Iloveit twitter announcement.jpg|Twitter post images (27).jpg|''I Love It'' in the announcement trailer I Love It Guard Dance Dancers.png|The dancers of the Guard Dance routine File:image-1417189454.jpg|Katy Perry VIP i_love_it_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88jvx5.png|Coach Extraction Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.46.51 AM.png|The shirt worn by Natoo in her music video. letsgroovemu_coach_1_phone.png|Let's Groove MU coach Videos Official Music Video Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers I Love It - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Love It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' I Love It - Just Dance 2015 'Guards Dance' I Love It (Guards Dance) - Just Dance 2015 I Love It (Guards Dance) - 舞力全开2015 'Others' I Love It (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 I Love It (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:I Love It de:I Love It Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Charli XCX Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Masculino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015 (Versión China) Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con Comunnity Remix Categoría:Canciones con Mash Up Categoría:Benjamin Aki Categoría:Kyf Ekamé Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019